The Silk Robe
by Ali B
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha find themselves in a weird, but cozy cough situation that involves Kagome in an almost transparent bathrobe and Inuyasha in a jealous state of need... [KagInu] [Warning: Citrus Content] [One-shot] [Complete]


*Disclaimer* I do not own Inuyasha or anything that relates to Inuyasha.  
  
*Summary* Kagome and Inuyasha find themselves in a weird, but cozy *cough* situation that involves Kagome in an almost transparent bathrobe and Inuyasha in a jealous state of need. What will they do?  
  
*Parings* Kagome/Inuyasha  
  
*A/N~ The lemon is back up! If anyone has a problem whit citrus, please, please, PLEASE, stop reading now! I don't want this to be deleted again! I worked really hard on it so I am begging, don't read it! I also put it in a one-shot format because, god forbid, for SOME reason some else decided to tattle on me for something it will be easier to upload. I am pretty sure that I am going to write a part two, I'll keep everyone updated the best I can! Ja!*  
  
The Silk Robe  
  
By: Ali B.  
  
At the campsite Kagome and Inuyasha were attempting to work out their issues...by force...  
  
"Kagome! You're not leaving! You have a job to do!" Inuyasha screamed.  
  
"Inuyasha, I have to go back! I'll only be gone for one night!" Kagome yelled back.  
  
"NO! You're not going!"  
  
"Sit boy!"  
  
*CRASH*  
  
"What the hell was that for, bitch?!"  
  
"SIT! I hate it when you call me that! "  
  
*CRASH*  
  
"Kagome! I'm going to..."  
  
"SSSSIIIITTTT!"  
  
*CRASH*  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow! Good bye!"  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
And with that Kagome departed.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
When the subduing spell finally wore off Inuyasha only thought of one thing; getting Kagome back. Though he would never admit it, he loved her and wanted to be with her, always.  
  
"When I get my hands on you, Kagome, I-I'll..." he bellowed. 'I'll press you close to me and never let you go...I want to be inside of you and claim you for my own...I want to love and protect you with everything I have...I want to tell you...' he thought, then shook his head. "She'll never want to be with me...I just a lowly half-breed...but I have to tell you..."  
  
So he jumped into the well, hoping that when he got there she wouldn't be upset, and "sit" him to hell.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Inside of Kagome's house she was taking a well-needed and deserved bath. Kagome had a date tonight with Hojo and wanted to clean up before he came over. She had also found a note from her mother.  
  
It read:  
  
Dear Kagome,  
  
We have gone to dinner and a movie, and we won't be back until late, after all it is a Friday night! We all love you, bye!  
  
P.S. Have a great time with Hojo!  
  
"That's just great! I come home to an empty house, and now they won't be back for a couple of hours and by the time they get here I'll be asleep and I'll be leaving in the morning! I bet my "friends" set this up! For once I wish it weren't Friday!"  
  
Kagome finished her bath and then took a proper shower she that she could wash herself the right way. When she got out she put on a light blue silk robe and went to her room to get ready. Little did she know that two amber eyes were watching her as she entered her room; Inuyasha had been sitting in the tree outside her window waiting for her. He started and took in all of her curves and started to pant slightly. Kagome, even though she didn't realize it, looked stunning and sexy in her robe. The light blue silk clung to her still wet body. It left little to the imagination because it was so short and practically see-through.  
  
Everyone of her curves were outlined by the material. Inuyasha did the best he could to stop himself from jumping through her window, throwing her on the bed, and making wild love to her. As she started to brush her hair a boy rung her doorbell. Because Inuyasha had been so transfixed he didn't even realize that someone was coming.  
  
'Who the hell is that?' he thought.  
  
Kagome dropped her brush and went to answer the door, still not noticing how much of herself she was revealing.  
  
"Hi Hojo!" she said.  
  
"Hey Kagome!" Hojo said, looking her up and down, which was a bad idea, because Inuyasha noticed this. He started to growl and dug his claws into the tree he was not standing in.  
  
Kagome recognized the growl as Inuyasha and was wondering why he didn't try to drag her off to the Feudal Era. Then it hit her, he was watching to see what she would do...was he jealous? Well this is something that Kagome defiantly wanted to find out, so she started talking again.  
  
"I am so sorry that I am not ready yet, I must have lost track of time! Would you mind waiting inside until I am done?"  
  
"Yeah, sure!" he said holding out a bouquet of red roses.  
  
"Thanks!" she said appreciatively.  
  
"Are you feeling okay?"  
  
"Yes, do I look bad?"  
  
"NO! Y-y-you look great! You always do..." he blushed.  
  
Now that she was blushing, Kagome held out her hand and he took it. She pulled him inside and noticed a slight rustling outside the foyer window. Inuyasha was watching, she could tell, so she did the only thing that she could think of to test his feelings; she flung her arms around Hojo's neck and hugged him tight. He was shocked at first but quickly got used to it. Kagome smiled and whispered "Thank you...it's nice to know that someone cares..."  
  
She then kissed him on the cheek and they walked to the living room. She left him there and went back upstairs, giggling at the sounds out rage coming from the all-too-cute hanyou outside. As Kagome walked into her room she heard another rustle and more growling, but this time it was out side her window. Before she had realized what this meant she had dropped her robe. Even though Inuyasha could only see her from behind he stopped growling instantly.  
  
'Oops! Inuyasha must be outside! Well, no turning back now...' she thought gritting her teeth.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
***Inuyasha's POV***  
  
'W-what i-is sh-she d-doing?' I think franticly. By now I've stopped thinking with my head and started thinking with my throbbing erection. "Her body is so perfect...I want her! I want to be with her! I want to be inside of her! But, what about that guy? Is she doing this for him? NO! I won't allow it! She is mine and if she does anything like that, it will be with me!" I say quietly.  
  
"Wait did I just think all that?" I question myself, regaining control of my "mind". "Wait, what the hell is she doing? Oh my god!"  
  
***End POV***  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
***Kagome's POV***  
  
'Oh my god! Inuyasha can see me! And I'm naked! What should I do? Well, I guess what's done is done, so I think I'll have a little fun!' I thought smirking. I went to my window and opened it. I could hear his gasp and it made my skin tingle. 'I wonder what he's thinking?'  
  
***End POV***  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Inuyasha nearly fell out of the tree he was occupying. He could not see all of her, because she had steeped into the moonlight and opened the window.  
  
'Gods!' he thought. 'But...who is that guy?'  
  
Kagome slowly walked to her bed and picked up the outfit she was going to wear. It was a silky-red spaghetti-strap dress. Because she wasn't wearing a bra the dress, much like the robe, clung to her breasts and body. When she was dressed she looked into the mirror. She looked amazing; her figure fit nicely into the dress, which was considerably shorter than her school uniform.  
  
Inuyasha was furious. He couldn't believe that HIS Kagome was wearing THAT, granted she did look really sexy, but she hadn't ever worn things like THAT for HIM. When she opened her door and started going down stairs the growling started again. Soon she was in the living room and she could practically feel the heat of Inuyasha's gaze.  
  
Kagome and Hojo talked for a while before putting a movie on.  
  
Inuyasha mean while had found a window right next to where they sat on the couch. He was fuming. It wasn't fair that some other guy got all this attention. About an hour into the movie Inuyasha was utterly outraged. Hojo had put an arm around her, a hand on her left thigh, and was scooting closer all the time. But the thing that really drove Inuyasha was when the movie was about over Hojo leaned in and kissed her.  
  
Now Inuyasha wanted to kill something or SOMEONE, so he shut his eyes. He had to stop THAT guy from touching her. When he opened his again he saw Kagome walking him out. He was pleased to see that she wanted him out.  
  
"I'm so sorry Hojo, I just remembered, I have something to do tomorrow and I need sleep! Bye!" she said hurriedly shutting the door in his face. It looked like he was about to kiss her again.  
  
Kagome wiped her mouth and made a disgruntled sound. Clearly she didn't want him to kiss her. This brought great relief to Inuyasha, but he was still pissed. He saw her running back up to her room and shot off of the ground. He landed swiftly on the tree next to her window and waited.  
  
When she came in he opened her window and jumped in silently. He started to stair at her again from behind and thought, 'She is so beautiful...' He slowly rose his hand and ran one claw across the exposed skin on her back.  
  
She shivered, but turned around slowly. She knew it was him. Kagome smiled up at him and his heart skipped a beat.  
  
"Inuyasha?! What are you doing here?" she asked slyly.  
  
"I-I umm...I was going to bring you back but I can see that you're not ready..." he blushed and turned his head away from her.  
  
She used her right hand to move his cheek so that he would look at her. At the he blushed deeper.  
  
"Have you been here this whole time?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Then why didn't you rescue me from that hell-date?!"  
  
"Oh, because-wait what?"  
  
"I was SO bored! But why didn't you just make me leave? And why are you in my room?" she asked knowingly.  
  
"You-you were? And I didn't want to piss you off, and I just wanted...umm..."  
  
"Wanted to see me naked again?"  
  
"Umm...well, I-I..." he started, "Wait you know I've seen you naked before?" his eyes widened and then shut tight at what he had just revealed and at the same time his ear's flattened. He was waiting to hear a long line of sits, but nothing happened. He opened his eyes again and saw Kagome smiling at him. "W-what?"  
  
"Well, you have seen me naked many times before, so I'll let this one slid as an accident. Okay?"  
  
"You...You're not mad?"  
  
"Do you want me to be?"  
  
"NO! But...w-why?"  
  
"Because it's you, silly! I couldn't be mad about this, it wasn't your fault...I should have know better than to undress in plain sight..."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"How come you didn't just ask to stay?"  
  
"What?" he asked, then he remembered why he didn't ask. "Because you were with that guy!"  
  
"What? Oh, you mean Hojo...so...why didn't you ask to stay?"  
  
"What do you mean "Oh"?! He kissed you!"  
  
"So?"  
  
"So! HE KISSED YOU!"  
  
"Again, SO!"  
  
"HE KISSED YOU! AND YOU LET HIM!"  
  
"Well, what was I supposed to do?"  
  
"Tell him to go to hell!"  
  
"Are you jealous, Inuyasha?"  
  
"Of course I am! I mean-ah..." he blushed.  
  
"Why would you be jealous?"  
  
"Be-because I-I..."  
  
"Because you what?"  
  
"Because I love you, you idiot!"  
  
"You-you love me?"  
  
"Yeah...I'm sorry...I know that I'm just a lowly hanyou and that I'll never deserve you...but I love you..."  
  
"What the hell are you talking about? I don't care if you a hanyou! I love you too!"  
  
"You do?!"  
  
"I always have!"  
  
"Then, I would like you to be mine...If you will have me that is...?"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Always and forever?"  
  
"Oh, Inuyasha, yes, of course..."  
  
He grabbed her small waste and pulled her toward him. They hugged for a few minutes and the slowly pulled away so that they could look at each other. Then Kagome whispered, "Are you going to kiss me or not?"  
  
Inuyasha look at her for a fraction of a second before claiming her mouth with his. He slowly brought her to her bed and lay her down, all the time still kissing. He then lay beside her and continued kissing.  
  
Inuyasha lifted his body, placed it over Kagome's, and murmured, "You so beautiful, Kagome. I wanted nothing more than to rip off you robe and fuck you brains out when I saw you."  
  
"Has that changed now?" she teased.  
  
"No, I want you now and forever, but, but I know that you're not ready, so I will wait for you to be."  
  
"How do you know if I am ready or not? I could be, you just have to ask."  
  
"I wish it were that simple."  
  
"But I don't want it to be simple, is that what you want?"  
  
"No. Now are you sure that you don't want me to slow down?" he asked sliding her silk robe off her shoulder, letting it pool at her feet, and untying his pants all in less than twenty seconds.  
  
Suddenly her hand stopped him.  
  
"You didn't ask me."  
  
"Ask you? Oh, yeah, I forgot."  
  
She smirked.  
  
"Are you ready for me, my darling, love, Kagome?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You're positive that you don't want me to take it slow?"  
  
"Do you?" she questioned, running a slender finger down the length of his erection. It swelled at her touch and she looked thoughtful. "Obviously not."  
  
He shook his head "no" not able to really say it.  
  
"It was my last courtesy before-" he whispered against her neck.  
  
"Before?" she asked.  
  
"Before I fuck you to death." He growled playfully.  
  
"What, no foreplay?" she said lightly.  
  
"Only if you want it." He sighed.  
  
She was so wet for him she could have come without him at the moment.  
  
"There's no need to be polite on my account. Take me now." She ordered.  
  
"Then I'll be coming in." he whispered, taking off the rest of his cloths and caressing her body when he was done. He did this all painfully slowly, touching her lightly as he made his way around her body. Examining every inch of her pale skin.  
  
"Damn, you, Inuyasha!" she panted.  
  
"FEH." He smirked while laying her down and situating himself over her.  
  
Inuyasha gently spread her thighs wide and entered her. She winced, but didn't protest.  
  
Aware of his size he eased in cautiously, so he wouldn't hurt her. They both caught their breath as his erection filled her still more profoundly. Kagome moved her hips to draw him in more deeply; though, he didn't need encouragement at all.  
  
Their bodies were burning, blood boiling, hearts soaring.  
  
He gripped onto her hips and when he was finally fully submerged his grip grew even tighter. Kagome was completely flushed by this point, holding back a soft whimper of pain. One single tear escaped her eye. Inuyasha licked it off and waited.  
  
Kagome finally moved her hips upward. Inuyasha knew that she was ready now. At first he moved slowly, then he started to move at a speedier pace and pushed into his down strokes.  
  
"Oh, God! More!" Kagome demanded.  
  
And Inuyasha did give her more. He pushed and pulled out of her with a new ferocity, bring her near completion. Kagome's muscles began to contract and tighten as her climax was coming closer. When she couldn't hold it any more Kagome screamed Inuyasha's name and came.  
  
After she had come the first time, Inuyasha stopped and waited for her to catch her breath again. When she started to breath at a regular pace he commenced his own pace once more.  
  
He withdrew almost all of the way out, much to her protests, only to stink back in to the hilt.  
  
"Gods!" She cried out a moan and began panting, pushing against his thrusts.  
  
His loud groan a moment latter was an indication that he was about to climax as well. Inuyasha slid his hands from her hips to under her ass and drew her more closely.  
  
"Kagome, I can't, I can't hold it much longer." He whimpered.  
  
"Then don't." she breathed.  
  
"I want to do it together."  
  
"Yes." She replied breathlessly.  
  
Running her hands in his hair and down his back she traced all of his muscles with finesse, making him shiver.  
  
She then lifted into his next downward stroke causing them both to moan loudly.  
  
"Inuyasha!"  
  
Enticed by the sound of Kagome's breathy call Inuyasha sped up again, trying to attain the peak that he longed to reach with her, his Kagome. Their fierce rhythm of desire and love for one another soon turned into an earth-shattering climax for them both.  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
"Inuyasha!"  
  
Inuyasha bit down hard on Kagome's shoulder and then licked up the blood. Kagome didn't even notice.  
  
Inuyasha steadied himself above Kagome's glistening body. They both smiled. She was his now. It was official, no one but him could touch her like he was now. They finally what they wanted, to be together forever.  
  
"I love you, Kagome, my Kagome."  
  
"I love you too, my Inuyasha."  
  
And just before they fell asleep Inuyasha had one final thought.  
  
'MINE!'  
  
~*~Fini~*~  
  
*A/N~ I feel so much better now that the lemon is back up! I had thought about it a lot and finally caved! I had to put it up! So, there it is. I hope you like it! Ja!*  
  
*A little something extra ~Dialogue~*  
  
Inu: My lemon is back up!  
Ali: Your lemon? Excuse me who wrote this?!  
Ani: Me technically.  
Ali: Did not!  
Ani: You are such a psycho!  
Inu: Ani you have no room to talk; you're arguing with YOURSELF!  
Ani: *Grumbling*  
Ali: *Laughing and crying* Damn he told you!  
Ani: Shut up both of you! *Storms off*  
Ali & Inu: *Look at each then burst out laughing*  
Inu: *Looks around* Well, sense no one is here I thought that I might as well...  
Ali: ?  
Inu: Thank you.  
Ali: ?!  
Inu: You know for writing this fic for my Kagome and I...and you did kind of put the us making love part back in and all...so thanks... *Blushing*  
Ali: *Mouth hanging open*  
Inu: *Looks away*  
Ali: You know Inu-kun, you have really grown up. I think that is the first time that you have ever thanked me for something and said making love instead of "sex". I'm proud of you.  
Inu: *Blushing harder* Feh. *Smiles*  
Ali: You're so very welcome, Inu-kun.  
Ani: *Publishes touching moment*  
Ali & Inu: YOU EVIL BITCH!  
Inu: How could you type that?!  
Ali: That dog and I get along, ha! Fat chance!  
Ani: *Leaning back in her chair with a thoughtful look* Please you know you both liked it. It's nice once in a while to have everyone get along. Even if it's just for a few minutes.  
Ali & Inu: *Totally speechless*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ali: See you next time everyone! JA!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
^_^ 


End file.
